What Drinking Problem Lmao
by ew wtf nasty
Summary: Sure, Choromatsu drinks a lot. But who doesn't need a drink with an annoying-ass, needy older brother like Osomatsu?


Choromatsu never considered himself a heavy drinker. Not really, even though he drank probably just as much as his brothers, if not more. But this time he found himself regretting it as he staggered home from the bar, lead along by Osomatsu. Did he really need to drink that much? It wasn't very responsible of him, that's for sure. His head whirled with what future employers would say if they saw him this intoxicated, and suddenly they were home.  
He flung himself onto the couch, refusing to be lead around any longer. The rest of his brothers loudly clamored into bed, but he stayed in the main room with his arm over his eyes, head still spinning as his thoughts turned to his favourite idol singer.  
What kind of underwear did Nyaa-chan wear, he wondered. Boy shorts? No way, he dismissed that immediately. She's too cute for those. A thong wouldn't suit her either. Probably a basic pair of bikini panties. Pink? No, it would clash with her hair too much.  
"... Hm, maybe a cute white set with green ribbons?" he mused. At the thought of that, he squealed and rolled around on the couch a little. She would be so cute in a pair like that! Would it be too weird to give her something like that as a fan gift?  
A weight sunk into the couch next to Choromatsu and he jumped, righting his posture and looking to his side with a serious expression.  
"Oh. 'S just you," he slurred, face falling as his eyes set on his gross older brother, Osomatsu. He snorted and rubbed his nose before saying, "What, disappointed to see me? Were you expecting Nyaa-chan?"  
Choromatsu wrinkled his nose, slouching back into the couch cushions. "I wish," he grumbled.  
"From the look of your pants, you REALLY wish it was her," Osomatsu laughed, waving his hand at Choromatsu's half boner.  
"Wh, what do you me- oh." His cheeks flushed and he brought up his leg to hide it from his older brother. "Fuck off, Osomatsu. I *happen*," he paused, leaning forward for emphasis, "to be very drunk. I think that makes this excusable."  
Osomatsu laughed even harder, finding extreme comedy in this incredibly awkward situation Choromatsu saw himself in.  
His ears burned and he wobbily forced himself to his feet. "I think I'll see myself to goodnight. To bed. Goodnight."  
"Aww," Oso whined, seemingly hurt. "But I just came in here to talk with you!"  
Choromatsu was wavering where he stood. Was he really sound enough to even make it to bed? Maybe he should just sit back down until he sobered enough to go pee?  
"Just come sit down! I can tell you want to, you poor drunk bastard." Choro made a face at that, but he did want to sit back down. His head spun as he lumbered back to the couch and plunked down, somewhat defeated. Osomatsu pat his shoulder, saying "Good man, good man."  
Choromatsu shrugged heavily. "'S your fault you let me drink so much, I can't make it ta the bedroom. You're oldest, take care of us better! I don't really have a choice, I gotta sit down!" He huffed after his statement, and Oso just laughed again.  
"How old are we, Choromatsu? I'd figure you can monitor your own drinking by now," he chided his brother. His hand was still on Choromatsu's shoulder, and he only partially noticed as he grumbled about how he can monitor his drinking just fine. He only really noticed when the hand moved to his knee.  
He shoved the hand back to its owner with a frown.  
"That's not something a good older brother would do," he warned, wagging his finger excessively in Osomatsu's face. Oso knocked the finger out of his face with a slightly annoyed expression.  
"But that was the whole point of getting you this drunk," he whined again.  
Choromatsu was getting a bit fed up with Osomatsu's little sexual advances. They'd been getting more frequent lately, and for the most part? He was having none of it. But when he was already still a little hard(and a virgin), and a LOTle drunk, his urge to say "no" was less sure of itself.  
"Osomatsu. That's disgusting," he spat, avoiding the word "no".  
Oso grinned and scratched at his nose. "You know it. But Choro, dear brother, I figured I could at least talk you into a handjob. You've done that before!" he argued, puffing his cheeks out a little.  
Choromatsu's eye twitched, and his head swiveled to check the room for any eavesdroppers before drunkly whispering, "That was a really long time ago! 'M not a horny teenager anymore! Can't you just... give yourself one?"  
Osomatsu shrugged, putting his hand back onto Choromatsu's knee and pulling his leg toward him.  
"I could, but someone else's hands always feel better. C'mon, I'll give you one too."  
Choromatsu sharply inhaled, his legs wanting to snap back shut.  
"Osomatsu, I... really don't feel comfortable with this," he said warily as his brother's hand slid over his bulge. He startled, jumping into the hand a little bit. Just the little pressure was wonderful coming from someone else, but it was Osomatsu, who looked at Choro's crotch hungrily as he cooed, "Oh, are you sure? Your dick seems comfortable." Choromatsu lost his breath for a second from the slight kneading before wheezing "Wait." His brother's face scrunched in annoyance, but his hand stopped.

"What?"

What, indeed? Well, besides how gross incest was, Choromatsu wasn't really sure why he didn't want to. In fact, he kind of wanted to. He was definitely already hard. In his drunkenness, it seemed like forever since he last jacked off. But…. Ew.

"Dunno," he mumbled, leaning towards Osomatsu. Maybe this was an okay idea after all. And if it came down to it?

He could pretend Osomatsu was Nyaa-chan. "Whatever." Clumsy and drunk, he tried to nicely kiss his brother and fell short, accidentally knocking their teeth together. Osomatsu snorted, putting a hand behind Choro's neck and leading the second kiss. It probably wasn't amazing, but Choro could tell it was better than his own current skill level.

Where did Osomatsu learn to kiss, he wondered? An image of him kissing his pillow while the rest of them slept flashed through his head and he started giggling as Osomatsu pulled back, confused.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Choro shook his head, taking a breath and stopping his laughter. "Nothing," he assured him, pushing forward into a more involved kiss.

An idea occurred to Choromatsu as Osomatsu pushed his tongue into his mouth and rubbed his knee again. As a lover of boobs, would Oso's chest… feel similar? He wasn't fat, but that beer problem didn't work towards him and Choromatsu figured he could pretend his pecs were mosquito bites.

He slowly pushed his hand under Osomatsu's shirt, his goal now set in his slurring mind.

Osomatsu opened an eye, closing it a second later with Choro's hand gingerly settling on his waist.

This was good so far but Choro really just wanted to hurry up. Fucking his brother wasn't something he felt exactly good about, so he reached up to grab at Osomatsu's chest to get it over with.

He could definitely pretend this was a boob, and his cock twitched a little at the thought of touching tits.

Oso predictably jumped, and backed up a little bit, keeping his hand on Choro's knee.

"Are you grabbing my tit? Dude."

Choromatsu frowned. "You're the one who even wanted to do this."

He could see Osomatsu wasn't keen on letting his little brother treat him like a girl, but then he shrugged, his expression clearing.

"That's fair." Choromatsu could feel his ego swelling just a little bit. Osomatsu was being uncharacteristically submissive(he was probably just really horny), but honestly the realisation went straight to his dick.

With Osomatsu's consent fresh in his mind, he scooted forward, unbuttoning his pants and kissing his brother's neck.

Osomatsu sighed contentedly, letting his fingers nestle into Choro's hair for a second before he pulled back and batted his hand away.

"'Scuse me." In his mind, Osomatsu letting him touch his chest was consent to be topped. If he was getting dragged into this mess, he was not being made a bitch.

Osomatsu scrunched his nose. "What /can/ I do then, huh? You certainly are being bossy."

Choromatsu had to really think about it before saying, "Well. You could be useful and start getting me off." Osomatsu looked flabbergasted and he blushed a little, but that seemed to be the right thing to say because he reached forward to pull Choromatsu's dick out of his briefs.

WHERE DID THAT DOMINANCE COME FROM?! It couldn't have been anything more than the alcohol he drank, Choro thought, but he was starting to realise his buzz was definitely wearing off. This needed to go faster before he regretted it.

"Hurry up, I don't want to get caught," he chided. Immediately, Oso began pumping at his half hard dick. He gasped at the sudden skin on skin contact. It was nice, but chafed a little. His brother's hand was warm, but dry. Choromatsu sighed slightly, wishing for a little something more.

Like maybe some spit, or precum at least. It would take a while for him to come like this.

Noting the bored look on his face, Oso yanked a little harshly on Choromatsu, and he yelped in pain.

"Do you want me to lose my boner?" he hissed. Osomatsu's lips twitched into a smile

"If this is so boring, then touch me too. Asshole." Logical enough, move things along.

He dipped his hand into Osomatsu's pants, cupping his balls and lightly playing with them. His brother sighed unnecessarily loudly at the contact, and Choro's lip twitched.

"Will you shut up?" Osomatsu frowned as he worked at getting him off at the same pace, pouting a little bit even, but he shut up. Choromatsu was more than impressed with his compliance, and rewarded him by carefully stroking his hard-on inside of his boxers. Though, if he could help it, he was leaving it in Oso's pants. He just didn't feel like seeing another dick right now.

Osomatsu bit his lip a little at the new contact, but mercifully kept quiet as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over Choro's head, taking some of the precum down his shaft. He huffed out of his nose a little, biting inside of his cheek. This was nice. Not too slow, not chafing anymore. His older brother was being surprisingly tolerable tonight.

He wondered if he could just….

And with that thought, he took his hand out of Osomatsu's pants and pushed back on his shoulder gently.

"Why don't you lie down?" he asked quietly. Osomatsu looked him in the eye like he wanted to object, but he clearly understood he wasn't getting laid if he didn't obey, so he scooted around until he was lying on his back, head propped on the arm of the couch.

"Hmm. Better. You know, if you keep this up, I might be willing to do this more often," Choromatsu said thoughtfully, sitting on Osomatsu's waist and reaching behind him to finally free Oso's straining dick.

Osomatsu was already very turned on apparently, because once Choro slid his hand down his shaft,it was sticky with precum. His older brother shuddered underneath him, bucking into his hand a little bit, so he slowed his pace to keep him around longer.

"Oh, dude, please don't slow down, I'm so close," Osomatsu whined, face red and breath heavy.

Choromatsu regarded him coldly. "Then you can wait until I'm as close," he told him, maybe a little cruelly, and Oso paled a little bit.

"But…"

"No buts. Just start doing a better job." Osomatsu frowned, bviously unhappy with this turn of events.

"This is seriously gonna take forever with my hand. Do you want me to just…. suck it?"

Now that was a novel idea.

With no response, Choromatsu simply scooted forward up his older brother's chest and impatiently stuck his dick in his face,

He sighed first, his warm breath a tease before putting his hand around Choro's cock and pressing the flat of his tongue to the head.

Choromatsu moaned softly and smiled a bit at seeing his shitty NEET of an older brother below him, sucking him off. This was actually kind of better than nice, and he had to hold back his hips from stuttering into the warm mouth on his dick. He went back to pumping at Osomatsu's raging hard-on as a reward, and nearly immediately Oso became much more enthusiastic about the whole deal, sucking harder and swirling his tongue as he kept steadily working the shaft. Choro's breath hitched once suddenly Osomatsu began sucking in earnest, trying his hardest to keep up his end of the deal.

Choromatsu could feel his climax creeping up on the horizon, the tiny match lit in his gut as he listlessly stroked the dick behind him, panting lightly.

Osomatsu however, looked more worse for the wear. He was breathing quite heavily out of his nose, cheeks flushed as red as his sweater. Was he sweating? So out of shape.

Choromatsu was definitely superior, even in his subpar physical condition.

With that happy realisation, he came with a gasp, shocking Osomatsu as he pulled his head back to not swallow his brother's cum.

However, it ended up all over his face.

"D-Dude! Maybe some warning next time? Uncool," he breathed, wiping jizz off his bottom lip.

Oso still wasn't done though, despite his whining, so Choromatsu rolled his eyes and started to jerk his nii-san's cock harder and faster. Osomatsu's own eyes rolled back into their sockets as he laid his head back, biting his lip, and he orgasmed, turning Chromatsu's hand into a warm sticky mess.

He wrinkled his lip and gingerly stood up, definitely not drunk anymore, and checked the back of his sweater for more of his brother's cum. Luckily, there was none.

As Osomatsu wheezed on the couch still, Choromatsu pulled his pants back up and buttoned them.

"I'm going to the bathroom to wash off your mess. You can use it after me," he stated, heading for the door.

"What the fuck dude, your cum is literally all over me, shouldn't i get to wash off first?" Osomatsu pouted. He was still on the couch, rolled onto his side. There was literally cum all over his front.

Choromatsu glared at him silently before opening the door and stepping out, Osomatsu falling onto his back again and putting an arm over his eyes.

Choromatsu had earned his right to wash first. He was pressured into this, after all.

It wouldn't be until later that night, lying next to his brothers, that the regret would sink in.


End file.
